Sandwiches and methods for producing them have been disclosed in diverse embodiments. In what is referred to as a toasted sandwich maker, prepared toasting-bread sandwiches, in which a filling layer made, for example, of ham, cheese, tomatoes or pineapple, is usually found between the toasting bread, are placed between two pairs of pans of the toasted sandwich maker, which are arranged essentially parallel to one another and resemble waffle irons, and are toasted under pressure and heat.
This enables a filled sandwich with toasted bread slices to be produced in one operation. However, in the case of filling layers of relatively large volume it is frequently the case that some of the filling layer is pressed out at the edge of the toasting-bread slices as they are being pressed together. This is not a disadvantage if such toasted sandwiches are provided on a plate for immediate consumption. A filling layer which bulges out of the side of the sandwich is therefore not really a problem. Neither is the fact that in spite of the pressing-together process the toasted sandwich opens again relatively easily.
However, as soon as relatively large piece numbers of such sandwiches are produced and are provided, for example, in a cold state, for later consumption, it is particularly undesirable for some of the filling layer to cover the outside of the sandwich and possibly soften it, or for the sandwich to fall apart if it is transported, for example, not only in the flat state.
The international patent application WO 94/09644 describes a sandwich and a method for producing it in which two bread slices and a sandwich filling layer are connected by means of an edible glue. In addition, this arrangement can be compressed using roller elements so that the filling layer is pressed into the bread slices. Although this results in a sandwich which holds together securely, the production process is complicated because of the application of glue. Moreover, as before some of the filling layer can reach the outside and can possibly soften the outside of the sandwich or make a plate or a serviette necessary for its consumption.
The invention is based on the object of providing a toasted sandwich in which the filling layer is essentially unable to reach the outside and the sandwich can be prevented from falling apart, for example when transported in different positions.
Advantageous and expedient developments of the invention are specified in the subclaims.
The invention proceeds initially from a sandwich which consists of two toasted bread slices and an edible filling layer present between the bread slices. The central idea of the invention resides in the fact that the filling layer is arranged essentially in the inner region of the bread-slice surface, and that the bread slices are pressed together more strongly, under the action of heat, in the peripheral edge region than in the inner region, so that they stick to each other without the use of, for example xe2x80x9cedible gluexe2x80x9d, and form a sandwich arrangement which holds together and in which the filling layer is encapsulated between the bread slices. This has the effect that neither during the production of the sandwich, nor after its completion can some of the filling layer reach the outside and possibly soften the toasted bread surface. The sandwich therefore always appears attractive. Moreover, a person can do without auxiliary means, such as cutlery or serviettes, for the consumption of the sandwich, since the sandwich, with its toasted, dry surface, can be picked up and eaten.
In order to be able to accommodate filling layers of relatively large volume between the toasting-bread slices, it is further proposed that the bread slices are only pressed together in the edge region.
In addition, it is particularly advantageous if the filling layer is ready-cooked. This provides a sandwich which is ready for immediate consumption.
In order to achieve a particularly compact construction of the sandwich, it is moreover proposed that the filling layer is a mixture which can be molded in the raw state. When initially compressed under heat, this mixture then fills the gap between the bread slices in the best possible manner and, moreover, ensures that they hold together well.
In the case of a method according to the invention for producing a toasted sandwich which consists of two bread slices, preferably toasting-bread slices and in which an edible filling layer is present between the bread slices, the basis of the invention resides in the fact that first of all the filling layer is applied essentially in the inner region of the surface of a first bread slice lying at the bottom, that subsequently a second bread slice is arranged thereon, and that then, under the action of heat, this sandwich arrangement is pressed together more strongly in the edge region than in its inner region, so that the bread slices together with the filling layer lying in between form a unit which holds together and whose peripheral edge regions are closed. That is to say, the filling layer is encapsulated between the bread slices. It is first of all achieved by the manner of production according to the invention that relatively large amounts of the filling layer are not pressed out laterally in an undesirable manner during production of the sandwich. Moreover, the relatively strong pressing-together in the edge region means that the bread slices hold together extremely well. The invention makes use in an elegant manner of the finding that because of the amount of starch in the bread a type of bonding of two bread slices without xe2x80x9cgluexe2x80x9d can be achieved just by pressure and heat. A sandwich can therefore be produced which can be transported, in a simple manner in different positions, without falling apart. Moreover, the sandwich can, as already described above, be picked up and eaten as a snack, since it is completely dry on the toasted outside.
In order to use filling layers which are particularly highly stacked, or filling layers which give off juice in an undesirable manner when pressed together, and in order to prevent a filling layer from being compressed too strongly outwards, it is furthermore proposed that essentially only the edge regions of the sandwich arrangement are pressed together.
It is particularly preferred if a moldable mixture is used as the filling layer. This mixture can be applied in a simple manner in the inner region of the bread-slice surface. The moldable mixture can be applied raw. In this case, it is preferred if the heat and the pressure are apportioned during the pressing-together and toasting in such a manner that after this process the raw mixture has cooked. This enables, for example, even a moldable, initially raw meat mixture to be used directly in a sandwich. Of course, fillings with vegetables or portions of egg can also be used as the raw mixture.
An appliance according to the invention for toasting sandwiches comprises two heatable pan elements which can move with respect to each other. The essential idea in this appliance resides in the fact that the pan elements are designed in such a manner that bread slices which are inserted between the pan elements, lie one above the other and have a filling layer which is arranged in between and is situated essentially in the inner region of the bread-slice surface can be pressed together under pressure and heat, when the pan elements are brought together, significantly more strongly in a peripheral, flat edge region than in the remaining sections, so that by the pressed-together, peripheral edge region the bread slices form with the filling layer a unit which holds together.
A preferred pan element which has these properties has flat supporting means for a substantial part of a peripheral edge region of a bread slice, in which case the pan region which is framed by the supporting means lies at a lower level with regard to the supporting surface of the supporting means. This enables the inner region of the bread slice to yield during the pressing-together process. In addition to an in any case stronger pressing action on the peripheral edge region of the bread slices, the degree of the pressing action against the bread-slice regions lying on the inside is set depending on how far the framed pan region is offset with respect to the supporting means.
In a particularly preferred refinement of the invention, the two pan elements are in each case provided with flat supporting means, in which case the supporting means are positioned on the pan elements in such a manner that they essentially lie one above the other in the brought-together state of the pan elements. This ensures a strong pressing action on the peripheral edge region of the bread slices.
In order to obtain an attractive visual effect of the pressed-together bread slices and, moreover, to obtain a crisp bread surface, it is furthermore proposed that the pan region which is framed by the supporting means is provided with a surface structure, for example is corrugated or fluted in a groove-like manner.
In a particularly advantageous refinement of the invention, the pan elements are designed in such a manner that when a bread slice is placed onto the supporting means the region which is framed by the supporting means is still connected to the outside. This measure has the effect that the moisture which is given off by the bread slices when the bread slices are pressed together under the action of heat can flow off to the outside. To a certain extent, there should be an exchange of air between the regions of a bread slice which are resting on the pan element and the surroundings. This finding is used to afford the advantage of the toasted surface of the bread slices being particularly crisp and remaining crisp even when stored for a prolonged period. This is due to the fact that this process causes the surface to undergo caramelization (process by heating starch and/or sugar in the bread) and, as a result, the surface pores are closed. On account of the sealed, moisture-repelling surface, the connection of the two bread layers in the edge region also remains stable.
In a further advantageous refinement of the invention, the supporting means and/or the sections of the pan element in the vicinity of the supporting means are provided with apertures in order to obtain a connection to the outside of the region framed by the supporting means. If the pan region framed by the supporting means is fluted in a groove-like manner, the connection of this region to the outside can be achieved, for example, by the groove-like flutes simply being continued to the outside under the supporting means.
In order to obtain uniform toasting and, if appropriate, pressing of that region of the bread slices which lies on the inside, it is also proposed that the region which is framed by the supporting means is essentially planar despite a surface structure.
The supporting means preferably form a continuously running frame with a flat supporting surface.
In order to obtain adequate sticking of the bread slices to each other, it is furthermore proposed that the supporting width of the peripheral supporting means is at least 4 mm. In a further preferred refinement of the invention, the supporting surface of the supporting means can be provided with a surface structure. This surface structure is advantageously matched to a surface structure of opposite supporting means on the other pan element.
In order to obtain a pressing action on the peripheral edge of the bread slices which is as uniform as possible, in another advantageous refinement of the invention it is preferred if the pan elements are guided such that they can move with respect to each other in such a manner that they are aligned essentially parallel to each other in the brought-together state. For example, the pan elements are connected via a folding hinge which has an option for setting the distance between the pan elements coupled to it for the purpose of adaptation to different sandwich thicknesses.